The present application relates to a magnetic lock, a magnetic key, and a compatible combination of a magnetic lock and magnetic key as disclosed in EP1 355 550.
The present application provides a magnetic lock that has a comparatively simpler design and is easier to use.
The application relates to a magnetic lock having at least one latch which can be designed as a catch with a lock plate. The latch has a first magnet which can be moved back and forth between a locked position and unlocked position so that, when in the locked position, the latch completely or at least partially closes a receiving hole for a locking element designed in particular as a pin. In addition, a second magnet is in the magnetic lock, and the first magnet and second magnet exert force on each other. It is preferable to use permanent magnets; however, magnetizable materials can also be used as the magnet if the same effect is achieved with them. The latch is advantageously pulled into locked position under this force together with the magnet. This yields a space-saving and secure design of the magnetic lock. This involves both dynamic pulling as well as a static retention of the latch or respectively the catch.
Instead of mutually attracting magnets, they can be designed to repel each other. In many cases, this requires more space, however.
In another embodiment, a first latch and second latch—i.e. also a catch—that each have a lock plate are provided in the magnetic lock, and the first latch has at least one first magnet, and the second latch has the second magnet. The first latch and second latch can move back and forth between a locked position and unlocked position so that, when in locked position, the first latch and second latch, or respectively their lock plates, completely or at least partially close a receiving hole for the locking element or respectively the pin. This design is particularly secure and reliable to use because very little space is required to open and close the magnetic lock. When there are two latches or catches, they can be designed to move back and forth linearly between a locked position and unlocked position, whereas when the design only has a single latch or catch, it is frequently designed to rotate with an articulation. This rotatable arrangement needs to be designed so that the receiving hole for a locking element is cleared as much as possible when the lock is in the open position if reliable operation is to be guaranteed. In addition, the lock plates can engage the entire surface of the groove of a locking element or respectively pin.
The first catch and the second catch are advantageously pulled by the first magnet and second magnet into the locked position. Additional spring elements or rubber elements are also possible, however these are not absolutely necessary for a good lock. The first latch can also have two first magnets, whereas the second latch has two second magnets, and the first and second magnets exert force on each other in each case. This makes the magnetic lock more reliable to handle.
The locks or respectively catches can freely rotate in the magnetic lock, or they can also be secured against rotating relative to the magnetic lock by means of a lock contour, for example in the form of a bar in the magnetic lock, and by means of a latch contour as the catch contour, or as a contour in the catch, if the lock contour correspondingly engages in the latch contour.
In one embodiment, the application has a conical recess in a top part. There is a tip groove in the bottom part, the latches being accommodated in the tip groove when the latches for example are accommodated in the recess and move relative to the conical recess by means of an external force. This prevents the magnetic lock from being manipulated because the tip groove counteracts the opening of the latch.
The latch can have a catch made of a nonmagnetic material which ensures that only the magnets pull each other and not, for example, the catches. This increases the reliability of the magnetic lock and prevents it from being opened from the outside, for example with a strong magnet.
The latch can have a lock plate having metal. In conjunction with a catch, the catch then only needs to be made of a light material, whereas the lock plate closing the receiving hole is for example made of stable steel.
The application also comprises a lock arrangement having such a magnetic lock, and having a locking element or pin having a conically shaped pin head, a peripheral pin groove below the pin head, and a pin shaft below the peripheral pin groove. In the locked position, the latch or respectively latches engages or respectively engage the peripheral pin groove.
To open the lock, a magnetic key is provided with at least two key magnets that are arranged in a plane so that a north pole of a key magnet faces upward, and a north pole of another key magnet faces downward. This feature results from the requirement that the key magnets need to overcome the force acting between the lock magnets to pull the catch into the open position. In a more general form, the key magnets are arranged next to each other so that a north pole of a key magnet faces in one direction, and a north pole of another key magnet faces substantially in the opposite direction. Accordingly, other designs are also conceivable for which the terms “top” and “bottom” as well as “arranged in a plane” are not directly applicable.
Four key magnets can also be provided that are arranged around a center point in a plane so that the same pole of key magnets that oppose each other with reference to the center point always faces upwards. This is particularly safe because catches designed in this manner are difficult or impossible to open using an external key magnet that does not have a correspondingly complex pole arrangement. Only a magnetic key with a correct design will open these latches or respectively catches.
Alignment during opening is made easier by arranging the key magnets on a disk that can rotate around a rotary axis.
Protrusions or steps can be provided on a protrusion on the bottom side of the magnetic key that engage in recesses which are provided in the top side of the top part of the magnetic lock. This makes alignment easier when placing the magnetic key on a magnetic clock.
Finally, the application also comprises a combination of such a magnetic key and such a magnetic lock, each key magnet having a horizontal offset in relation to a neighboring lock magnet when in unlocked position so that the key magnets are further apart than the lock magnets, thereby enabling the lock to open reliably. The same advantage results when each key magnet in unlocked position is vertically offset in relation to a neighboring lock magnet.